Heini Tupper und der Camembert der Runzeln
by Danbolz
Summary: Dieses ganze Buch ist eigentlich Käse, wie Heini Tupper feststellen wird. Kaum in Hochwärts angekommen passieren rätselhafte Dinge und Schüler werden verstunkert. Werden er, Ronny und Gudmiene das Geheimnis des Camemberts lösen?
1. Chapter 1: So ein Käse

Titel: Heini Tupper und der Camembert der Runzeln

Beschreibung: Heini Tupper ist Held einer Vielzahl von Büchern. Doch was soll dieses Schuljahr der ganze Käse? Wird Heini mit seinen Freunden Ronny Wiesel und Gudmiene Garage das Geheimnis des Camemberts ‚lüften'?  
(Parodie von "Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens)  
Autorin: Danbolz  
Disclaimer: Ähnlichkeiten mit und Abweichungen von bekannten Werken der Autorin J.K. Rowling sind beabsichtigt. Ich habe an diesen Werken allerdings keinerlei Rechte, weshalb ich darauf hinweisen möchte, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte keinen Gewinn erziele. Sollten eventuell Namen oder Handlungen in dieser Geschichte Ähnlichkeiten mit bereits existierenden Parodien aufweisen, so bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen - sie waren nicht beabsichtigt. Sollte sich jemand auf den Schlipps getreten fühlen, bitte eine Mail an mich und ich ändere Beanstandetes sofort.

Ableger von Lenilas Parodie "Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix" die ebenfalls bei FFNet zu finden ist (2706305/1/)

* * *

**Kapitel 1: So ein Käse**

Die Vorfreude auf den endlich erschienen zweiten Band wurde Heini Tupper - der eigentlich Heinrich hieß, aber von allen nur Heini gerufen wurde, was an seinem 'hellen' Verstand lag - schnell verleidet, als im Haus seines Onkels, Wermut Durst, plötzlich Hoby auftauchte.

Hoby, seines Zeichens Hauself und Käsevertreter, wollte Heini unbedingt seine neusten Produkte vorstellen. Er hatte jedoch so viele verschieden Sorten mitgebracht, dass die Dursts, bei denen Heini seit seiner Kindheit wohnte, noch tagelang den Geruch im Haus hatten und Heini zur Strafe im einzigen Raum des Hauses, dessen Fenster nicht aufging, einschlossen.

Während er nicht zu atmen versuchte, dachte Heini über die Worte von Hoby nach:  
„Gehen Sie nicht zurück nach Hochwärts, dort gibt es dieses Jahr nur Käse!" hatte er ihn gewarnt – eine komische Warnung für einen Käsevertreter.

Heini malte sich aus, was ihm dieses Jahr wohl zustoßen würde.  
Würde er wieder auf seinen Erzfeind Wolltemord stoßen? Den die Zauberer nur ‚Werwohl' nannten – und würde er überleben?  
Und warum nannten die ihn ‚Werwohl', das hatte Heini noch nie verstanden.

Vermutlich wäre Heini elendig in diesem Zimmer erstickt, wenn nicht sein alter Schulfreund Ronny Wiesel mit seinen Zwillingsbrüdern Friedrich und Schorsch vorbeigekommen wäre und ihn befreit hätte.

Sie fuhren im Auto ihres Vaters vor, das unsichtbar war (weil das nun mal wesentlich billiger im Film zu realisieren ist, als Flugszenen und da man davon ausgehen musste, dass die Klimaanlage den Großteils des Budgets schlucken würde – um den Käsegeruch zu dezimieren – mussten aufwendige Szenen eben entfallen).

Sie zauberten schnell ein Loch in die Wand.  
„Komm schon Heini, wir -" sagte Friedrich „ -hier raus. Wir –„ ergänzte Schorsch und überließ den Rest wieder Friedrich „-mit nach Hause."  
Es war nie einfach die Zwillinge zu verstehen, den ursprünglich sollten es Drillinge sein, was dem Verleger nicht gefiel, und so fehlt nun oft ein Drittel des Satzes, weil das bei der letzten Korrektur an einigen Stellen übersehen worden war.

Heini stieg eilig in den Wagen und fuhr mit den Wiesels zu deren Haus.

Frau Wiesel kam ihnen aufgeregt entgegen gelaufen. Sie hatte einen Eimer und einen Putzlappen dabei, um den Wagen zu säubern, entschloss sich dann aber, da der Wagen ja unsichtbar war, doch nichts zu tun und ließ Eimer und Lappen einfach liegen.

Im Haus stelle sie den Neuankömmlingen ein Frühstück auf den Tisch bei dessen Anblick sich Heini zu den Dursts zurückwünschte.

Kurz darauf erschien Herr Amateur Wiesel von seiner Arbeit zurück und stelle entsetzt fest, dass Heini da war – obwohl der doch überhaupt kein Anmeldeformular 14-112-A in dreifacher Ausführung erhalten hatte.

Außerdem hatte jemand Draußen unsachgemäß einen Eimer und einen Lappen liegen lassen, OHNE dies ausreichend zu kennzeichnen und Warnschilder anzubringen.  
Frau Wiesel erklärte ihn, dass alles seine Richtigkeit habe und Heini hier die nächsten Tage wohnen werde.  
Als sie erwähnte, dass Ronny, Friedrich und Schorsch mit dem Wagen von Amateur Heini geholt hatten, rastetet dieser für einen Moment aus:  
„MAN HÄTTE EUCH SEHEN KÖNNEN – ach, nein, ist ja unsichtbar – ABER IHR HÄTTET EINEN UNFALL HABEN KÖNNEN UND DER SCHÖNE WAGEN EINEN KRATZER!" schrie er. „Moppel, wie konntest du das nur zulassen?"

„Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich sie doch aufgehalten." erwiderte Moppel Wiesel empört und lehnte sich zu ihrem Mann hinüber, damit nur er hören konnte, was sie sagte „So, wie der Junge nach Käse stinkt!"

Nachdem Heini einige Tage bei den Wiesels gewohnt hatte, fing der Käsegeruch langsam an zu verfliegen. Was auch gut war, denn bald würde die Schule anfangen und Heini wurde dort schon genug wegen seiner dicken Hornbrille gehänselt.

Heini hatte mittlerweile fast die gesamte Familie der Wiesels kennergelernt, nur Ronnys älteste Brüder nicht, da sich Wilhelm und Karl im Ausland aufhielten.  
Whisky Wiesel, Ronnys kleine Schwester, hatte Heini im Jahr zuvor nur kurz am Bahnsteig der Hochwärts-Regionalbahn gesehen.

Sie war ein komisches Mädchen – fand Heini, da sie ständig ihre Haare eindrehte und dann wieder schwungvoll nach hinten warf. Außerdem spitzte sie ihren Mund so eigenartig zu, wenn er an ihr vorbeilief. Heini hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit sagen wollte.

Aber zu seinem Glück erschien dann meist auch PerSie Wiesel, noch ein älterer Bruder von Ronny, und wies Whisky zurecht.


	2. Chapter 2: Wo ist die HochwärtsBahn?

**Kapitel 2: Wo ist die Hochwärts-Regionalbahn?**

Es folgte schließlich der obligatorische Einkauf der Schulsachen in der Wickelgasse, bei dem Heini - da er noch nie mit der Flohzirkus-Verkabelungsanstalt unterwegs war - versehentlich in der 'Noch'nbogen'-Gasse landete, die so hieß, weil es verdammt schwierig war hier wieder herauszukommen, denn sie bestand aus mehreren tausend Bögen.

Die Wickelgasse hingegen, war die ehrbare Gasse, in der sich die Zauberer und Hexen so sicher fühlten, dass sie sogar auf der offenen Straße ihre Kinder wickelten, woher sie nun mal ihren Namen hatte.

Einige tausend Bögen später traf Heini endlich in der Wickelgasse ein, wo ihn schon alle Wiesels und seine alte Schulfreundin Gudmiene Garage sehnsüchtig erwarteten, damit die Story endlich mal weiter ging.

In der Buchhandlung, in der Heini seine Schulbücher besorgen wollte saß ein Mann mit kurzem, glatten, schwarzen Haar an einem Tisch und sah missmutig drein.

Es kann nicht sicher gesagt werden, ob dies daran lag, dass er von seinen Eltern den Namen Knappe Lockenherz bekam, auf Grund dessen er schon sein ganzes Leben lang aufgezogen wurde oder vielleicht, weil niemand auch nur eines seiner Bücher kaufen, geschweige denn signiert haben wollte.

Er könnte sogar vermutet werden, dass darüber besorgt war, später in der Geschichte, eine Stellung in Hochwärts anzunehmen, von der er dummer Weise  
schon gehört hatte, dass sie jedes Jahr eine andere Person erhielt – was nun mal leider darauf hindeutet, dass ihm im Verlauf der Geschichte etwas schreckliches zustoßen würde.  
Missmutig saß er jedenfalls da und versuchte Heini und seinen Freunden wenigstens eine Broschüre – ein Faltblatt – nein, eigentlich nur ein Handzettel  
(handschriftlich geschrieben) – mit seinen Werken aufzuschwätzen.  
Frau Wiesel zog die Kinder aber hochnäsig von ihm fort und so bleibt der Leser von seiner langweiligen, missmutigen Art noch eine Weile verschont.

An der Tür des Laden stießen die Wiesels, Heini und Gudmiene auf einen anderen Mitschüler, Grisu Malfreu, der begeistert einen der Zettel von Lockenherz hochhält, an dem ein Stück Käse baumelt.

„Nicht schon wieder Käse." knurrt Heini und will an Grisu vorbei, doch dessen Vater taucht in der Tür auf und versperrt ihm den Weg.  
Lucifer Malfreu fragt freundlich nach, was Heini den gegen Käse habe – seine Familie besitzt nämlich schon seit Urzeiten eine bekannte Käserei – und bietet ihm eine Kostprobe an, die Heini jedoch dankend ablehnt.

Das Whiskey Wiesel gerade in diesem Moment wieder so einen spitzen Mund zu Heini macht, interpretiert Lucifer falsch und steckt ihr ein Stück Käse in den Mund.  
Als sie draußen auf der Straße sind spuckt Whiskey das riesige Stück Käse aus und packt es in ihre Tasche – es ist sicher ein besserer Proviant, als das was ihre Mutter einpacken wird.

Eilig hasten alle zum Bahnhof, um die Hochwärts-Regionalbahn zu erreichen.

Natürlich hat der Zug mal wieder Verspätung und während alle am Beinsteig warten, gingen Heini und Ronny zum Parkplatz zurück, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.

„Ich habe keine Lust das ganze Buch durch auf diesen blöden Zug zu warten, das Erscheinungsdatum stand schon so lange fest, da können die doch wohl man dafür sorgen, dass der Zug da ist!" beschwerte sich Ronny.  
„Aber was können wir schon dagegen tun?" fragte Heini und prallt, während er spricht, gegen das unsichtbare Auto, das Herr Wiesel zuvor noch einmal umgeparkt hatte, damit es auch exakt in einer Parklücke stand, wobei der Abstand zu allen Hilfslinien exakt gleich war (was bei unsichtbaren natürlich Autos enorm wichtig ist).

„DAS AUTO!" meinte Ronny.   
„Klar das ist das Auto, gegen das ich gelaufen bin." entgegnete Heini verwirrt.  
„Nein, du Heini! Ich meine, lass uns doch mit dem Auto vorfahren. Da sind wir doch  
x-mal schneller als mit dem Zug – falls der in diesem Band überhaupt noch kommt." sagte Ronny nun.  
„Aber wir haben doch gar keine Fahrerlaubnis für unsichtbare Fahrzeuge, könnten wir nicht unsere Besenlizenz verlieren, wenn man uns erwischt?" entgegnete Heini etwas besorgt.  
„Ach Quatsch, das geht doch gar nicht, die Autorin hat doch gesagt, dass es sieben Bände gibt, da können wir nicht im Zweiten unsere Lizenzen verlieren... vielleicht später mal – aber nicht jetzt."  
Dieser Logik konnte Heini folgen und er setzte sich zu Ronny ins Auto.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle.  
Leider traute sich Ronny nicht zu schalten und so fuhren sie im Ersten Gang durchs Land.  
Dadurch kamen sie erst nach dem Zug in Hochwärts an, obwohl der Zug 8 Stunden Verspätung hatte.


	3. Chapter 3: Kraut & Käse

**Kapitel 3: Kraut & Käse**

Im Schloss Hochwärts angekommen wurden Heini und Ronny von Professor Schnippisch abgefangen und angeschnauzt. Vermutlich gefiel ihm nur das Auto der Wiesels und er wäre lieber selber mit so einem Mobil in der Gegend herumgefahren, statt in seinem miefigen Keller zu sitzen.  
Doch bald schon tauchte Professor Dummwietür auf und wies die beiden Schuler darauf hin, dass sie der Unfug ihrer Besenlizenz hätte kosten können – wenn sie  
nicht erst in Band zwei wären.  
Dann gab er ihnen kleine Strafarbeiten auf und schickte sie zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen mussten Heini und Ronny so oft erzählen, was geschehen war, das Heini schließlich genervt zu Nieviel Langer sagte, „Lass dir doch gefälligst von deiner Oma das Buch kaufen und lies selber nach!"

Die erste Stunde dieses Schuljahres war Käuterkuddelmuddel, das von Professorin Pomanze Kraut unterrichtet wurde.

Als alle Schüler im Gewächshaus angekommen waren, teilte sie Wäscheklammern aus. Auf den fragenden Blick einiger Schüler hin meinte sie „Nun, wir wollen heute  
‚Ahle Runkeln' umtopfen. Wer kann erklären, wozu wir die brauchen?"

Natürlich meldete sich die größte Schulstreberin Gudmiene Garage und erklärte naseweis:  
„'Ahle Runkeln' oder Hochdeutsch ‚alte Rüben' sind eine schöne Beilage zu allerlei Gerichten – solange sie nicht ‚zu alt' sind. Dann fangen sie sehr unangenehm an zu   
riechen. Daher diese Klammern, mit denen wir die Nase zuklammern sollen.  
Der Duft der ‚Ahlen Runkel' führt sonst sehr schnell zu tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit und je älter die Rübe ist, desto tödlicher wirkt ihr Duft.  
Aber die ‚Ahle Runkel' ist auch überaus nützlich! Wenn sie schon fast matschig ist kann sie als Gegenmittel für verschiedene andere Gerüche verwendet werden, so kann man zum Beispiel verstunkerte Personen wieder heilen."

„Ja, exakt!" stimmte Prof. Kraut zu und gab Gudmiene einfach mal so 5483 Hauspunkte. Dann wies sie die Schüler an, die Klammern auf die Nasen zu stecken,  
und erklärte, wie man die ‚Ahle Runkeln' umtopfte – was überaus lustig klang, bei der zugeklammerten Nase.

Kaum war sie fertig mit ihrer Demonstration, da kippte Nieviel nach hinten um.  
„Hach!" seufzte Prof. Kraut „Er hat seine Klammer nicht ordentlich aufgesetzt."  
„Nein! Madam!" mischte sich Schämmich Findergut ein, der neben Nieviel gestanden hatte und sich nun  
zu ihm herabbeugte „Er hat keine Luft mehr bekommen!"  
„Oh-ach ja, ich hätte euch sagen sollen, dass ihr ruhig durch den Mund weiter atmen könnt." fiel nun Professor Kraut ein und die Stunde ging weiter.

Heini langweilte sich noch durch einige Unterrichtsfächer und musste dann auch noch seine Strafarbeit ableisten.


	4. Chapter 4: Hochwärts stinkt

**Kapitel 4: Hochwärts stinkt**

Die Strafarbeit für Heini bestand darin den neuen Professor für DADA zu unterstützen.  
Der neue Professor dieses Faches war Knappe Lockenherz und ließ sich von Heini sein Buch laut vorlesen. Seit dem wusste Heini, warum sich die Bücher nicht verkauften.

Da Lockenherz stark erkältet war, konnte Heini nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sein Schnäuzen, dem Text galt oder nur ein Nase putzen war.

Als er das Buch halb durch hatte, fiel Heini plötzlich ein unangenehmer Geruch auf.  
Zuerst dachte er Lockenherz hätte auch noch Flatulenz, doch der Geruch kam nicht von Lockenherz.  
Er unterbrach sein Vorlesen und fragte „Professor? Riechen sie das auch?"  
„Wmasm?" fragte Lockenherz zurück, dem seine zugeschwollene Nase nicht erlaubte, auch nur das Geringste zu riechen. „Mneim. Ich mrieche mnichts." meinte er.  
„Amber ich denmke, sie warem auch schonm lagnmge genmug hmier. Gehenm sie Ruhmig inm ihrenm Gruppenmraum zurück." schiefte er.  
Heini ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen und lief los.

Im Flur merkte er, dass der Geruch immer schlimmer wurde. Als er um eine Ecke bog, war der Gestank geradezu bestialisch.

Heini überlegte, woher der Gestank kommen konnte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl Mrs. Schnorris sein musste, die Katze des Hausmeisters, die jemand an die Wand gehängt hatte. Wer wusste schon, wie lange das Vieh dort hing?

Gerade als er wieder gehen wollte, tauchten andere Schüler und der Hausmeister A.Graus Filzer auf.  
Filzer ging sofort auf Heini los und verdächtigte ihr, seine Katze getötet und dort aufgehängt zu haben.

Doch bevor er Heini etwas zu Leide tun konnte, tauchte mal wieder Dummwietür auf, fröhlich-dämlich vor sich hinsummend und sah sich alles an.  
„Hmmm", meinte er „es stinkt in Hochwärts. Aber keine Sorge A.Graus, Mrs. Schnorris ist nicht tot, sie ist lediglich verstunkert. Und Professor Kraut hat bald  
einige Ahle Runkeln fertig, die Mrs. Schnorris wieder zurück verwandeln können.  
Doch was ist das?" er sah hoch zur Wand vor der Mrs. Schnorris hing.

In großen Buchstaben stand dort geschrieben:

**»Der Camembert der Runzeln wurde angeschnitten!** (1)

**Feinde des Enterbten, nehmt euch in Acht!«  
**

Wieder einmal wurden die Schüler einfach in ihre Quartiere geschickt und niemand gab weitere Erklärungen ab.

Aber Gudmiene wollte sich damit nicht einfach so abspeisen lassen, schließlich hatte sie jede Silbe des ersten Buches und alle Interviews der Autorin ausführlich studiert, um sich auf dieses Abenteuer vorzubereiten – und von Käse hatte sie darin bisher nichts gelesen.

Während des Verwandlungsdings-Unterrichtes am nächsten Tag fragte sie daher Minna Nachtigall, die auch ihre Hauslehrerin war, „Professor? Was bitte ist der  
‚Camembert der Runzeln'?"  
Die Professorin seufzte und antwortete dann:  
„Sie wissen doch alle, wie diese Schule gegründet wurde?"  
Alle Schüler nickten, obwohl es in Wahrheit nur Gudmiene wusste, alle anderen interessierte es nicht die Bohne (- nein, zu Bohnen kommen wir später noch).

„Die vier Gründer dieser Schüler, bauten das Schloss auf, um hier einen Ort zu schaffen, an dem Unsereins, die Geheimnisse von Maggi lernen kann.  
Weit weg von all den Muffeln da Draußen.  
Die Schulgründer waren: Olga Ohrenmuff, Rubina Rabegeklaut, Gottismirschlecht Griffinsklo und Salza Schließmichein.  
Alle waren sich einig darüber, dass jeder Schüler hier aufgenommen wurde, bis auf einen: Salza Schließmichein.  
Er was der Ansicht, dass nur Schüler hier her dürften, die sich auch rhythmisch bewegen können, was kein Muffel ordentlich kann und auch deren Kindern  
abgesprochen wird. Salza zerstritt sich mit seinen Kollegen und tat das, was er immer tat, wenn er beleidigt war, er schloss sich ein.  
Doch er saß nicht nur einfach so herum, oh nein! Salza stammte von einer großen Käsereifamilie ab und er soll damals einen Käse erschaffen haben, mit einem so  
scheußlichen Gestank, dass er alles und jeden töten würde, der ‚normale' Geschmacksnerven hat. Dieser Käse wird ‚der Camembert der Runzeln' genannt.  
Die anderen Schulgründer beschlossen nun Salza auszuschließen und sprachen ihm auch jegliche Anteile an der Schule ab, weshalb man ihn auch den Enterbten nennt.  
Aber das alles ist nur eine Legende. Die Schule wurde schon oft nach diesem Käse abgesucht, doch er wurde niemals gefunden."

Natürlich hörte ihr danach kein Schüler mehr richtig zu und der Unterricht verdient auch nicht weiter beschrieben zu werden.

* * *

**Erklärung:**

1.) »Der Camembert der Runzeln wurde angeschnitten!

Feinde des Enterbten, nehmt euch in Acht!« ist natürlich aus dem englischen übersetzt und heißt eigentlich: » The Camembert off SecRide has been cut open!«


	5. Chapter 5: Bohnen mit Käse?

**Kapitel 5: Bohnen mit Käse?**

Nachdem alle Schulstunden des Tages beendet waren, schlug Gudmiene vor, noch einmal zu der Stelle zu gehen, wo man Mrs. Schnorris verstunkert gefunden hatte.

Als sie dort ankamen, fragte Ronny genervt „Was willst du eigentlich hier? Wir waren doch schon einmal hier und ich dachte, wir gehen pro Band nur mehrmals zu Orten, die für die Handlung wichtig sind."  
„Aber dieser Ort ist sicher wichtig, schließlich fand man hier das erste Opfer" erklärte Gudmiene und sah sich um.  
„Das erste? Du meinst es gibt noch weitere?" fragte Heini bestürzt.  
„Ehrlich Heini , es wäre doch sehr langweilig, wenn sonst niemand mehr verstunkert wird. Vielleicht finden wir hier einen Hinweis, auf das weitere Geschehen.

„Da!" sagte sie und zeigte auf eine Fensterbank in der Nähe, auf der etwas lag.

Heini lief sofort hin und sah es sich an.  
„Bohnen! Was sollen die den damit zu tun haben? Und wo kommen die überhaupt her? - Hat die vielleicht ein Schüler erbrochen? Gestern gab es doch Bohnen." bemerkte er.

Ronny wurde grün im Gesicht, beim Gedanken daran.  
Nicht nur, das es sich um Erbrochenes handeln könnte - er möchte keine Bohnen!

„Es ist sicher ein wichtiger Hinweis!" erklärte Gudmiene wieder und notierte sich alles auf ein Pergament.

„Lass uns endlich hier weggehen." meinte Heini „Wir haben morgen unser erstes Quetschmichtunier, da muss ich fit für sein."

Und sie stiefelte los zu ihren Quartieren.

-

Am nächsten Morgen fing das Quetschmichtunier an und endete auch sehr bald, da Heini extrem rasch den Spatz fing. Kaum war er gelandet, kam ein Platscher auf ihn zu und erwischte ihn am Kopf, woraufhin er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.

Seine Freunde und einige Lehrer kamen sofort angerannt, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
Professor Dummwietür meinte „Keine Sorge, Madam Pollypocket kümmert sich gleich um ihn. Kann auch nicht viel passiert sein, sooo viel war ja nicht in seinem Kopf.  
Aber wir müssen ihm unbedingt sagen, dass er sich das nächste Mal mehr Zeit lässt, damit sich die Zuschauer bei der Verfilmung ein schönes langes Spiel ansehen können."

Heini wurde auf die Krankenstation gebracht, wo man ihn sofort versorgte.  
Allerdings musste er über Nacht dort bleiben, was ihn jedoch nichts machte, da er ja ohnmächtig war.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er von einem eigenartigen Käsegeruch auf und stellte fest das Hoby neben seinem Bett stand.  
„Ich hatte doch gesagt, ich will keinen Käse kaufen." murmelte er im Halbschlaf.  
„Nein, Herr Tupper, deshalb ist Hoby nicht hier." er biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Nein, nein, Hoby muss Käse verkaufen! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was das heutzutage für Knebelverträge sind. Franchisemarketing ist ein hartes Geschäft und ich komme da nur raus, wenn mir jemand etwas schenkt, was noch mehr riecht, als der Käse meines Auftraggebers... - aber nein, deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte sie warnen Herr. Es werden sicher noch mehr Personen verstunkert werden! Sie sollten sich vorsehen!"

Heini war nun hellwach. „Woher weißt du das? Kannst du mir sagen, wer dahinter steckt?" fragte er aufgebracht.

„Nein, Herr, das kann ich leider nicht. Ich habe nur ein paar alte Notizen der Autorin gefunden. Aber über den genauen Ausgang stand dort nichts...- ach schön so spät, ich muss dringend wieder fort, habe noch einen Verkaufstermin." meinte er plötzlich und verschwand mit einen kaum hörbaren plob.

Bevor Heini irgendwie reagieren konnte, ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und ein paar Personen kamen rein.  
Heini sah neugierig zu, wie ein Schüler auf das Bett neben ihm gelegt wurde, damit er auch alles mitbekam. Offensichtlich war auch er verstunkert worden.  
‚Hoby hatte also recht gehabt' dachte Heini und schlief bald wieder ein.


	6. Chapter 6: Wasser?

**Kapitel 6: Wasser?**

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" sagte Gudmiene bestürzt, als Heini ihr und Ronny am nächsten Morgen von der Nacht berichtete.  
Whiskey Wiesel kam plötzlich herein, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah die Drei kurz an. Dann verschwand sie wortlos in ihrem Zimmer.  
„Was sollte den das schon wieder?" fragte ihr Bruder, der seine kleine Schwestern noch nie verstanden hatte.  
Doch selbst Gudmiene, hatte darauf keine Antwort.  
„Ich werde mal einige Nachforschungen anstellen. Vielleicht kann ich uns ja mit einem komplizierten Zaubertrank helfen, den wir eigentlich noch nicht kennen dürften, weil er erst im letzten oder vorletzten Buch drankommt. Ich treffe euch dann nachher im Bedarfsraum, wo immer das Wasser unter der Tür durchläuft." sagte sie und ging.  
„Bedarfsraum?" fragte Ronny, doch sie war schon fort.  
„Das WC." erklärte Heini .  
„Ja, aber welches? Da läuft doch überall das Wasser unter den Türen durch." warf Ronny ein.  
Heini zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und so verbrachten sie den restlichen Tag mit der Suche nach dem WC.

Gudmiene kam wütend in das WC und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„WOW, was ist los? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Heini sofort. „Und sollten wir nicht leiser sein? Schließlich soll ja niemand von unserem Gespräch hier etwas mitbekommen und wenn du die Türen so knallst,..."

„SIE HABEN ES GESTRICHEN?" plärrte Gudmiene beleidigt.  
„Was?" fragte Ronny „Wird schon wieder renoviert?"  
„NEIN! Meinen Plot. Der Zaubertrank wäre zu aufwendig und es gäbe schon einen unsinnigen Plot, der den Leser in die Irre führen soll - also haben sie das gestrichen."  
„Ach so." meinte Ronny recht gefühllos. „Und deshalb machst du so einen Krach damit auch wir unsere Pläne nicht umsetzten können?"  
„Ihr habt Pläne? Welche?" fragte Gudmiene interessiert.  
„Öhm, also... äh...ehm... nun ja... also eher doch nicht." stotterte Ronny.  
„Hätte mich auch gewundert." erwiderte Gudmiene „Außerdem sind wir schon lange nicht mehr unbeobachtet."  
„Was!" sagte Heini aufgebracht und sah sich um. „Ach, du meinst die Lachende Weihrauchia?"  
„Nein, ich meinte die Leser, Heini, die bekommen doch alles mit, was wir erleben." erklärte sie und vertrete die Augen.  
„Hihi, beachtet mich nur nicht! Ist echt Lustig, haha!" meldete sich die Lachende Weihrauchia.  
Ronny fuhr erschrocken herum. Über ihm schwebte ein Geist.  
Sie war mit Sicherheit mal ein sehr schönes junges Mädchen gewesen, doch sie hatte riesige Augenringe und kicherte immerzu.  
„Äh? Hi!" sagte er verdattert.  
„Hi." meinte nun auch Heini. „Warum nennt man dich eigentlich ‚die Lachende Weihrauchia'?" fragte er neugierig.  
„Oh, das ist eine lustige Geschichte." kicherte Weihrauchia und erzählte, unterbrochen von Lachanfällen, wie sie in der Schule immer die anderen mit Gras versorgt hatte und sich zum Kiffen hier in das WC zurückgezogen hatte.  
Und als sie starb, blieb sie einfach an den Ort an dem sie immer so glücklich gewesen war.  
Dann fügte sie hinzu „Und ab und zu kommen ja noch so lustige Kerlchen, wie ihr, hier rein und reden mit mir. Vorhin hat sogar jemand mit Käse nach mir geworfen. Das was lustig und cool!"

Gudmiene stand auf und ging zu dem großen Käsestück, das noch im Gang lag.  
„Na toll, schon wieder Käse."  
„Gib her." meinte Heini „wenn ich Hoby mal wieder treffe, frage ich ihn danach."  
Und so steckte er den Käse ein und sie gingen unter dem Gelächter von Weihrauchia hinaus.


	7. Chapter 7: Der Riese und die Bohnen

**Kapitel 7: Der Riese und die Bohnen**

Es vergingen ein paar ereignislose Wochen, in denen absolut nichts geschah, abgesehen vielleicht von dem nächsten verstunkerten Schüler und einem ebenfalls verstunkerten Geist, der mir dem Schüler zusammen aufgefunden wurde - zufällig mal wieder von Heini.

Nun war endlich wieder ein Quetschmichspiel angesetzt und Heini ging voller Vorfreude zum Spielfeld, als ihm Professorin Nachtigall entgegen kam.  
"Professor!" rief Heini fröhlich "Ich werde mir Heute Mühe geben, alles etwas hinauszuzögern und ein paar tolle riskante Manöver habe ich mir auch ausgedacht."  
"Tut mir leid, Tupper, aber das geht nicht." erwiderte Minna Nachtigall.  
"Wie? Soll ich doch wieder ganz schnell den Spatz fangen?" fragte Heini verwirrt.  
"Nein. Das gesamte Spiel wurde abgesagt." klärte sie ihn auf.  
"Das kann nicht sein, Quetschmich findet doch immer statt." beharrte Heini.  
"Diesmal aber nicht! Es gab einen erneuten Angriff und alle Schüler sollen in ihre Quartiere zurückkehren. Sie und Herr Wiesel gehen bitte hoch in den Krankenflügel." erklärte sie knapp und ging fort, um andere Schüler ebenfalls in das Schloss zu scheuchen.

Heini holte Ronny und sie gingen, wie gewünscht, in den Krankenflügel.  
Dort lag völlig steif Gudmiene in einem Bett.  
"Auch verstunkert." stellte Ronny fest.  
"Und deshalb lassen die Quetschmich ausfallen?" fragte Heini beleidigt. "Dabei ist sie doch nur ein Muffelblut!"  
"Heini, so was sagen wir doch nicht, wir sind doch Griffinsklos - das sagen doch nur Schließmicheins, wie Grisu Malfreu." zischte Ronny ihm zu.  
"Ach, ist mir doch egal, der wurde bisher doch eh nur einmal erwähnt. ICH will Quetschmich spielen! Wieso war sie auch nicht unten um MICH anzufeuern, dann wäre ihr das wohl kaum passiert!"  
"Vielleicht suchte sie ja nach Hinweisen wegen der Verstunkerten oder dem wahren Handlungsstrang. Und wenn schon kein Quetschmich ist, dann können wie doch mal nachsehen, ob sie und einen Hinweis hinterlassen hat." schlug Ronny vor.  
"Aber hier ist doch nichts. Sie liegt da im Bett, hat in er einen Hand eine Wäscheklammer und in der anderen einen Brief auf dem steht:" er verdrehte den Kopf um die große Schrift darauf lesen zu können "ACHTUNG! WICHTIGE INFO!"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sie gingen wieder.

Aus Frust wollte Heini eine Kleinigkeit essen, stellte jedoch fest, dass weit und breit nichts zu finden war.  
Er fragte sogar Whiskey, ob sie noch das Käsestück habe, das ihr Luzifer Malfreu gegeben hatte, woraufhin Whiskey grün anlief und ins Bad rannte.  
‚War wohl schlecht' dachte er.  
Dann fiel ihm das Käsestück ein, das sie bei der Lachenden Weihrauchia gefunden hatten.  
Er nahm es, überlegte kurz, ob es wichtiger war den Käse ganz zu lassen, oder seinen Frust abzubauen - und biss hinein.

Plötzlich wurde ihm schwummerig und er wurde in den Käse hineingesogen.  
Darin befand er sich eigenartiger Weise wieder im Schloss Hochwärts und sah, wie eine Person auf einer Bahre fortgetragen wurde.  
"Verstunkertötet!" Hörte er eine bekannte Stimme und sah Professor Dummwietür im Gang stehen und mit einem Schüler reden. Offensichtlich sah ihn selbst jedoch niemand.  
‚Das muss wohl die Erinnerung von dem Jungen da sein.' überlegte Heini‚ wie hat Dummwietür den eben genannt? Thomas Ratemal? Wer ist den so bekloppt und schließt seine Erinnerung in einem Käse ein? Hmm, wer wohl?'  
Trotzdem folgte Heini weiter der Erinnerung und fand heraus, dass man früher schon einmal Geruchsprobleme in Hochwärts hatte. Damals wurde sogar eine Schülerin verstunkertötet. Man verdächtigte Hauruck, welcher aus der Schule geworfen wurde und daher nie eine richtige Ausbildung in Maggi erhielt.  
Der Verdacht fiel wohl auf ihn, weil er damals eine Riesenzauberbohne einschmuggelte und von ihr naschte. Dadurch bekam er derartige Flatulenz, dass kein Schüler mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.  
Und man vermutete, dass die Schülerin von seinen ‚Abgasen' verstunkertötet worden war.  
Nach seinen Rauswurf gab es keinerlei Zwischenfälle mehr und der Schulbetrieb ging normal weiter.

Schweißgebadet wachte Heini auf. Ihm war übel und er spuckte das Käsestück aus.  
Dann suchte er Ronny und berichtete von dem, was er erfahren hatte.

Zusammen beschlossen sie Hauruck aufzusuchen und auszufragen, ob er der Enterbte Schließmicheins war.


	8. Chapter 8: Viel Matsch um Nichts

**Kapitel 8: Viel Matsch um Nichts**

Heini und Ronny liefen nun zu der Hütte in der Hauruck wohnte und klopften an.  
Doch kaum hatten sie die Hütte betreten und Hauruck begrüßt, da klopfte es schon wieder an der Tür.

Hauruck schob die beiden in einen Schrank.  
"Aber Hauruck ich könnte doch meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang benutzen." schlug Heini vor.   
"Nicht doch, am Anfang hatten wir schon ein unsichtbares Auto, jetzt einen unsichtbaren Umhang und was kommt dann? Ein Zauber der unsichtbar macht? Nee nee, das lass mal. Und jetzt geht endlich da rein."  
Damit schob er sie in den Schrank und schloss die Tür.

Durch ein paar Spalten in den Brettern der Tür verfolgten Heini und Ronny das weitere Geschehen.

Begleitet von Professor Dummwietür trat nun Nörgelius Matsch in die Hütte ein.  
"Mein Lieber Hauruck" fing er an, "Sie wissen vermutlich, warum ich hier bin?"  
"Nuna ja -nein!" antworte Hauruck.  
"Dann werde ich es ihnen erklären: Mittlerweile wurden im Schloss drei Schüler, ein Geist und eine wertvolle Rassekatze verstunkert. Und es steht zu befürchten, dass dies nicht die einzigen Opfer bleiben. Und wer weiß, wann das erste Opfer sogar verstunkertötet wird. Deshalb werden sie jetzt mit mir kommen."  
"Nein, Minister Matsch, ich habe doch gar nichts nicht damit zu tun. Bitte nehmen sie mich nicht mit! Nicht nach Affenzahn! Ich bin doch unschuldig."  
"Minister," mischte sich Dummwietür ein "ich garantiere ihnen, das Hauruck unschuldig ist, sonst würden wir doch etwas riechen."  
"Ja ja, das ist mir doch klar, aber ich bin verpflichtet dafür zu sorgen, dass nach und nach alle Personen aus Tuppers Umfeld entfernt werden, die ihm wohlmöglich helfen könnten. Der erste ist nun einmal Hauruck."

Auf diese Erklärung hin hörte man gleich mehrere Antworten:

- "Ah so!" sagte Apfel Dummwietür.

- "Was? So eine Unverschämtheit! Soll ich wieder alles alleine machen?" flüsterte jemand im Schrank.

- "Ja, klar, dann muss ich wohl mit." sagte Hauruck.

- "Oh, das ist gut!" kam eine Stimme von der Tür her. "Dann unterschreiben sie doch bitte gleich noch diese Entlassungsurkunde für Professor Apfel Wienerwald Copyright Dummwietür, damit er auch noch aus dem Weg ist."

Luzifer Malfreu stand mit einem Papier in der Hand im Eingang und hielt es, Nörgelius Matsch hin.  
Matsch nahm das Papier überflog es kurz und unterzeichnete.

"Klasse, dann muss ich in diesem schäbigen Band ja nicht noch mal auftauchen! Also dann kommen sie mal alle mit" meinte er und ging hinaus.

Malfreu und Dummwietür folgten sofort, aber Hauruck drehte sich noch mal kurz um und sagte in Richtung Schrank.  
"Also, wenn ich wirklich was herausfinden wollte, darüber, wer hinter allem steckt und so..., dann würde ich im Schloss suchen und auf keinen Fall in den Wald gehen, ja genau." damit ging auch er.

"Der Wald? Wir sollten mal da hingehen, wirklich Ronny, das war doch cool im letzten Band.

Vielleicht erleben wir da endlich mal was Spannendes." schlug Heini vor, nachdem alle aus der Hütte gegangen waren.  
"Nein, Heini das geht nicht." entgegnete Ronny.  
"Aber warum den nicht? Nur weil Hauruck so einen blöden Spruch losließ?" fragte Heini .  
"Nein, weil die Schranktür verschlossen ist und sich nicht öffnen lässt!" zischte Ronny.  
"Oh, Mist!" sagte Heini daraufhin und sie grübelten nach, wie man die Tür von innen öffnen konnte.

Nach drei Stunden fiel Ronny ein, dass er doch im ersten Buch einen Öffnungszauber für Türen gelernt hatte und versuchte diesen. Die Tür sprang sofort auf und die Beiden gingen hinaus.  
"Also dann, auf in den Wald." befahl Heini und Ronny widersprach diesmal nicht.


	9. Chapter 9: Ich verstehe nicht die Bohne!

**Kapitel 9: Ich verstehe nicht die Bohne!**

Als sie so durch den Wald liefen, überlegten Heini und Ronny noch einmal, was bisher alles geschehen war und wo es hinführen könnte.  
"Ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung." erwiderte Heini , als Ronny in fragte, welche Idee er habe. "Normalerweise bekommt Gudmiene doch alles raus und dann passiert dir irgendwas, so dass ich am Ende mit verdammt viel Glück und etlichen Zufällen die Lösung finde. Aber Gudmiene ist nicht da. Und sie hat uns auch nicht mehr sagen können, was sie wusste." brummte er unzufrieden und stampfte weiter ziellos durch den Wald.  
"Stimmt, wenn sie uns wenigstens ein Nachricht hinterlassen hätte." warf Ronny ebenso mürrisch ein.  
"Genau, sie schleppt doch immer so viel Zeug mit sich herum, da hätte sie doch eine Nachricht auf ein Pergament schreiben können." stimmte Heini ihn zu.

Nachdem sie noch tiefer in den Wald gelangt waren, fing Ron noch mal an.  
"Du Heini?"  
"Ja, Ronny?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das jetzt sagen soll,..."  
Heini blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Ronny.  
"Was den?" fragte er.  
"Naja,..." druckste Ronny herum. "ich hab eben so nachgedacht und... vielleicht stand ja was in dem Brief... könnte doch sein, oder?"  
"Was für ein Brief?" fragte Heini noch mal zurück.  
"Na der, den Gudmiene in der Hand hatte, wo ‚ACHTUNG! WICHTIGE INFO!' drauf stand."  
"Ach der... glaub ich nicht, aber wenn es dich zufrieden stellt, können wir mal nachschauen sobald wir zurück sind."  
"OK."  
"Fein...- ehm! Wo sind wir überhaupt? Und wie kommen wir zurück?"  
"Nifmuck smg kripf inkiz mirrak!(2)" erwiderte darauf eine Stimme.  
"Hä?" sagte Ronny und erinnerte sich dann an seine gute Erziehung "Ich meinte, wie bitte?"  
"Nifmuck smg kripf inkiz mirrak!" sagte die Stimme erneut.  
"Ronny schau mal, da ist eine Bohne. Und das Ding kann sprechen." stellte Heini fest.  
"ICH HASSE BOHNEN!" meinte Ronny "Und das nennst du Sprechen? Verstehst du sie etwa?" Er schaute sich die riesige Bohne skeptisch an, die vor ihnen im Wald lag.  
"NIFMUCK SMG KRIPF INKIZ MIRRAK!" schrie die Bohne nun.  
"Nö, ich verstehe nicht die Bohne." entgegnete Heini schulterzuckend "lass uns gehen."  
"OK!" meinte Ronny und folgte Heini grob den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Es verging etwa eine Stunde als Heini, der vorneweg lief, plötzlich lauthals fluchte und stehen blieb.  
"Wir sollen doch nicht fluchen! Wir sind in einem Jugendbuch!" ermahnte ihn Ronny.  
"Ich hab mir meinen Zeh gestoßen. Vielleicht ist er gebrochen! Ich werde nie wieder fliegen können!" heulte Heini.  
Ronny verdrehte die Augen, was Heini im stockdunklen Wald zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, ebenso wenig wie das unsichtbare Auto der Wiesels, gegen das er geprallt war.  
Wie es dort hingekommen war, kann hier nicht geklärt werden, doch als Ronny ebenfalls dagegen lief erkannte er es sofort.  
"Hey, das ist ja unser Auto!" meinte er überrascht.  
"Und was soll uns das jetzt nutzen?" fragte Heini, der am Boden saß und seinen Zeh in Dunklen untersuchte, was nicht einfach war, da er gleichzeitig versuchte seinen Fuß mit dem Zauberstab zu beleuchten und seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

"Was uns das nutzen soll? Bist du bekloppt? Wir sitzen hier im stockdunklen Wald fest und da steht ein Auto mit eingebauten Navigationssystem und Autopilot. Steig schon ein und lass deinen Schuh an. Wir lassen uns zum Schloss fahren, dann gehen wir auf die Krankenstation und während Madam Pollypocket deinen Zeh versorgt, sehe ich nach, was Gudmiene in dem Brief geschrieben hat."

Durch den Schock seiner schweren, fast tödlichen Verletzung, widersprach Heini nicht und bemerkte auch nicht die Beleidigung, die ihm Ronny soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft in den Wagen und sie fuhren zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

**Erklärung:**

2.) "Nifmuck smg kripf inkiz mirrak!" "Geht an mir vorbei, dann etwa 50 Meter weit, links durch die kleine Hecke und ihr steht genau vor Haurucks Hütte."


	10. Chapter 10: Wo ist der Whiskey? öhm,

**Kapitel 10: Wo ist der Whiskey? - öhm nein, die Whisky?**

Während Madam Pollypocket den jammernden Heini versorgte, nahm Ronny den Brief, den Gudmiene in der Hand hielt und begann vorzulesen:  
„‚Heemm, also ich lese dann mal, was da steht:

‚Na endlich, ihr Trottel!'"

_Meint die damit uns?_

„'Ja, ich meine euch, Heini und Ronny!'"

_Woher weiß die schon wieder, dass ich das dachte? Und wieso heißt es immer Heini und Ronny? Ich will auch mal zuerst genannt werden!_  
„Ähm, weiter:

‚Eure nutzlosen Abstecher hättet ihr euch sparen können, wenn ihr den Brief hier gleich gelesen hättet.'"  
_Maaannn, komm mal zum Wesentlichen! Weiber!_

„'In der Bibliothek stehen interessante Bücher über Tierwesen und magische Nahrung. Ich könnte euch einige gute Seiten empfehlen, vor allem in dem Buch „Fortscheitendes Maggi" - aber vermutlich würde das zu lange dauern...'"  
_Bla-bla-bla. Zum Wesentlichen! _  
„'Was uns bedroht, ist wirklich der Camembert der Runzeln!  
Er muss tief in den Gewölben des Schoßes versteckt sein.  
Es heißt, dass sich Bohnen mit Camembert nicht vertragen, deshalb haben wir die Bohnen gesehen!  
Und bevor ihr euch den Kopf drüber zerbrecht:  
Das noch niemand verstunkertötet wurde, liegt zum einen daran, dass der Camembert nur etwas angeschnitten wurde und noch nicht vollständig geöffnet ist, erst dann verbreitet er seinen tödlichen Duft.  
Außerdem hat niemand den ganzen Duft abbekommen:  
Mrs. Schnorris trank wohl von dem Wasser, das durch die benachbarte WC-Tür kam - eklig! Ich weiß - dadurch war ihre Nase wohl kurz unter Wasser.  
Nun, der Geist bekam die volle Ladung ab - aber der war ja schon tot, und so konnte ihm nicht mehr viel passieren.  
Und der Schüler der mit ihn gefunden wurde, hatte wohl seinen Kopf gerade im Geist, weshalb auch er nicht alles vom Duft abbekam.  
Wir der andere Schüler verstunkert wurde, weiß ich noch nicht genau, ich untersuche das noch. Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt immer eine Wäscheklammer bei mir. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann sie rechtzeitig benutzen!

Naja, wenn ihr das hier lest, war ich wohl zu langsam.  
Der Käseduft verbreitet sich durch die Rohre der Kanalisation von Hochwärts, daher wurden alle Opfer in der Nähe von Toiletten gefunden.  
Wo der Eingang zu der geheimen Kammer ist, hab ich leider auch noch nicht erfahren.  
Besorgt euch auf jeden Fall Atemschutz!  
Und wenn ihr den Käse wirklich findet, dann könnt ihr ihn unschädlich machen iiiiiiihhhhhhh'"

Ronny unterbrach und lass den letzten Satz noch mal vor:  
„'Und wenn ihr den Käse wirklich findet, dann könnt ihr ihn unschädlich machen iiiiiiihhhhhhh' - was soll den das heißen?" fragte er Heini verwirrt, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu jammern und tatsächlich zuhörte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist sie gerade da selber vom Käse überrascht worden." spekulierte er.  
„Ja, aber wie finden wir jetzt heraus, wie wir ihn vernichten. Obwohl - sag mal, wieso eigentlich? Geht uns doch gar nichts an, oder?"  
„Nö, eigentlich nicht." erwiderte Heini schulterzuckend und schlug vor „Lass uns einfach zu den Quartieren gehen."  
„OK." meinte Ronny nur. Doch als Heini aufsprang und zur Tür ging, sagte er leise hinter ihm her „Der geprellte Zeh war wohl doch nicht so tödlich, wie unser Held dachte?"  
„Was?" fragte Heini von der Tür zurück.  
„Öhm, ein erhellter Weg wäre doch weit tröstlicher, wie ins Feld gebracht."  
„Was soll den das heißen?"  
„Ach, nur so eine Überlegung von mir." brummte Ronny.  
„Aha! Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum Gudmiene die Intelligenzbestie in diesen Romanen ist!" sagte Heini und ging.

Ronny lief hinter ihm her, doch weit kamen sie nicht.  
Sie hörten einige Stimmen vor sich im Korridor.  
Heini blieb an einer Ecke stehen und schaute vorsichtig in den nächsten Gang.

Er sah dort einige der Lehrer stehen: Professorin Nachtigall, Professorin Kraut und Professor Schnippisch.  
_Wird ja auch mal Zeit, dass der wieder auftaucht! Was hat der überhaupt das ganze Buch über gemacht? Pediküre? Maniküre? Und Friseurbesuche? _dachte Heini und schaffte es gerade noch, Ronny zurückzuhalten und ihm anzudeuten, dass er ruhig sein soll.

„Entführt? Aber von wem den?" fragte Professorin Kraut eben Professorin Nachtigall.  
„Wenn wir das nur wüssten, Pomeranze!" erwiderte Nachtigall.  
„Aber Minna, was sollen wir den jetzt tun?" fragte Kraut nun.  
„Wir schicken die Schüler in ihre Quartier zurück und Morgen fahren sie nach Hause. So können wir die Schule nicht weiter betreiben."  
„Gute Idee!" mischte sich Sehrernst ein, der im Moment gar nicht so ernst erschien.

„Ich habe schon immer gesagt, in diesem Schloss könnte man eine gute Schönheitsfarm eröffnen."  
Die Professorinnen sahen ihn entgeistert an.  
„Wie bitte? Eine Schülerin wurde entführt und sie denken über den Verwendungszweck dieses Gebäudes nach?" fragte Kraut aufgebracht.  
„Naja, ich dachte ja nur,... - wer wurde überhaupt entführt? Und woher wissen sie, dass es eine Entführung war?" wollte Schnippisch wissen.  
„Weil es da an der Wand steht!" erwiderte Nachtigall und zeigte eben auf diese.  
„Oh, ja. Hmm..." machte Schnippisch als er es gelesen hatte.  
„Was nun?" wollte Nachtigall nun wissen.  
„Woher soll ich den das wissen? Sie sind doch Dummwietürs Stellvertretung." gab er zurück.  
„Und sie glauben, der hätte ein Lösung parat?"  
„Nein, Dummwietür sicher nicht."  
„Na also, und als gute Stellvertreterin habe ich eben auch keine." schloss Nachtigall.  
„Dann gehen wir also und machen weiter nichts?" erkundigte sich Kraut noch einmal.  
Die beiden anderen nickten nur.  
„Haben wir den niemanden, der sich darum kümmern könnte?" Kraut wollte einfach nicht so schnell aufgeben.  
„Fragen sie doch mal Lockenherz!" schlug Schnippisch schnippisch vor.  
„Sehr witzig!" entgegnete Kraut nur und sie gingen alle fort.

„Was war DAS den?" fragte Ronny verdutzt.  
„Irgendwas ist geschehen und keiner von denen will sich darum kümmern. Komm lass und mal nachsehen, was an der Wand steht." schlug Heini vor.

Sie bogen um die Ecke und erkannten, dass sie wieder an der Stelle waren, wo schon Mrs. Schnorris verstunkert wurde.  
An der Wand, stand immer noch der Spruch, der damals dort hingeschrieben worden war, aber nun stand noch etwas darunter.

**‚Ihre Leiche wird für immer in Käse ruhen!'  
**

Und ein wenig drunter stand noch in kleinerer Schrift:

'**Whiskey Wiesel, die Schwester von Ronny oder Roland, wie ihn seine Mutter nennt, und die zukünftige Freundin von Heini Tupper - falls er sie noch rechtzeitig rettet.'  
**  
„Was die haben meine Schwester entführt? Und deshalb machen die so einen Aufstand? Von mir aus können sie die behalten." verkündete Ronny.  
„Aber Ronny, da steht, dass sie mal meine Freundin wird! Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin! Ich werde sie retten!" sagte Heini bestimmt „Nur wie?


	11. Chapter 11: Kekse?

**Kapitel 11: Kekse?**

Ratlos standen sie im Gang.

„Ich weiß!" rief Heini plötzlich.

„Wir fragen Lockenherz! Der unterrichtet doch Dunkle Reime und sollte sich damit auskennen, oder?"

Am Ende des Satzes war sich allerdings schon nicht mehr so sicher.

Doch da Ronny keine bessere Idee hatte und auch nicht alleine durch das Schlosses zum Gruppenraum zurückgehen wollte, liefen sie gemeinsam zum Büro des Professors.

„Professor!" rief Heini aufgeregt und stürmte in den Raum.

Lockenherz saß verträumt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte in eine Ecke des Raumes und erst als Heini ihm direkt ins Ohr brüllte, reagierte er.

„Huh! Oh, Mr. Tupper! Und Mr. Wiesel! Was gibt es denn? Sie sehen doch, dass sie mich stören. – Ich arbeite grade an meinem nächsten Buch." sagte er empört über die Störung.

„Äh? Sie arbeiten? Sah mir eher aus, als würden sie vor sich hinträumen." bemerkte Ronny und erhielt darauf einen strafenden Blick von Lockenherz.

„Professor sie müssen und helfen. Ronnys Schwester wurde entführt. Sie soll im Camembert der Runzeln sein. Ich glaube, der Eingang ist in der Nähe einer der Toiletten." erklärte Heini.

Erschrocken sah ihn Lockenherz an.

„Und was soll ICH da machen? Sehe ich aus, wie ein Klempner? Oder eine Putzfrau?" fragte Lockenherz beleidigt.

„Nein, nicht doch!" meinte Heini immer noch aufgeregt.

„Aber sie sind doch DER DA-Professor. Sie müssen doch etwas tun können. Und sie haben doch auch schon sooo viel erlebt, nach dem, was in ihren Büchern steht." versuchte Heini ihn zu überzeugen.

„Aber mein lieber Junge, sein sie doch nicht so naiv! Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das alles getan habe, was in meinen Büchern steht?" seufzte Lockenherz.

_Da wäre er ja der einzige! _dachte er zynisch.

„Nicht!" Fragte Heini ungläubig „Aber wo haben sie das dann alles her? Aus Berichten von anderen Zauberern? Haben sie die Erlebnisse gestohlen?"

„Nein, was halten sie den von mir?" sagte Lockenherz empört. „Ich beklaue doch niemanden. Nein, dass sind alles Illusionen – Illusionszauber sind mein Spezialgebiet. Und ein paar Dinge habe ich durch Television dazugefügt."

„Television?" fragte Ronny verdattert „Was ist den das für ein Zauber?" Auch Heini sah ziemlich dämlich drein.

„Kein Zauber, sie Dummkopf – Television – Fernsehen! Es gibt so schöne Mysterien- und Phantasieserien oder Filme im Fernsehen, da findet man immer Anregungen." Erklärte er und zeigte auf den Grossbildfernseher in der Ecke seines Raumes, in dem gerade der Abspann einer Serie namens ‚Charmed' lief.

„Sie können und also nicht helfen?" fragte Heini nochmals enttäuscht nach.

„Oh, doch! Ja, natürlich! Ich habe hier Illusionskekse, die würden sie glauben machen, sie hätten die Kleine gerettet!" meinte Lockenherz begeistert und hielt ihnen eine Schale mit Keksen entgegen.

„Illusionskekse? Da ist doch kein Haschisch drin? – Professor, wir sind ein Jugendbuch!" flüsterte Heini bestürzt.

Lockenherz dachte nach und steckte die Kekse schnell in eine Schublade. „Natürlich... jaja, sie haben ja recht! Ich kann aber auch einen Illusionszauber ausführen, der sie das alles glauben läßt", sagte er und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Da Heini und Ronny beide nicht verzaubert werden wollten und durch Lockenherz langwierige Ankündigung genug Zeit hatten, ebenfalls die Zauberstäbe zu ergreifen, verteidigten sie sich nun beide.

Zu Lockenherz „_Illusia_!" kam noch zwei mal ein „_Reschleudi_!" der Schüler hinzu, wodurch Lockenherz nun von zwei Illusionszaubern getroffen wurde und mit einem seligem Lächeln auf seinen Sessel sank.

„Klasse! Der hilft und auch nicht mehr." bemerkte Ronny.

Heini zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Komm, laß uns wenigstens diesen Eingang suchen." schlug er vor.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu der Schrift an der Wand.


	12. Chapter 12: Der einzig wahre Käse

**Kapitel 12: Der einzig wahre Käse**

Der Boden war wieder einmal feucht, da eine Toilette undicht war und das Wasser unter der Tür hervor sickerte.

Sie beschlossen nachzusehen, ob in diesem WC etwas Verdächtiges zu finden war.

Heini öffnete die Tür und schrack zurück.

„BUH!" schrie ihn die Lachende Weihrauchia an.

„Verdammt!" brüllte Heini zurück „Mußt du mich so erschrecken?"

„Ja selbst verständlich. Ich bin doch ein Geist!"

Heini rollte die Augen, wie es Gudmiene sonst zu tun pflegt.

„Sag mal hast du in letzter Zeit noch jemanden anderen erschreckt?" mischte sie Ronny ein und schubste Heini durch die Weihrauchia hindurch ins WC.

„Nein. – Das heißt ich habe es versucht, aber die Schülerin hat nicht reagiert, also habe ich sie nicht erschreckt." meinte Weihrauchia.

Nun rollte Ronny mit den Augen.

„Dieses Mädchen, das du erschrecken wolltest, war nicht zufällig die kleine Schwester von Ronny hier?" wollte Heini nun wissen.

„Mhh, vielleicht."

„Was soll das heißen? Kennst du sie nicht?" fragte Heini nach.

„Vielleicht heißt, was bekomme ich für meine Auskunft, Heini?"

„Du willst etwas dafür haben? Eine Bestechung? Was sollte einem Geist schon nutzen?" erkundigte sich Heini.

„Nun, ich möchte etwas, was mich an alte Zeiten erinnert, dann sag ich dir, was mit dem Mädchen war." beharrte Weihrauchia.

„OK! Ich kenne da einen guten Illusionszauber." sagte Heini. „Aber zuerst sag mir, was du weißt, dann wende ich ihn auf dich an."

„Ja, das ist fair. Also, Whiskey Wiesel kam hier vor ein paar Stunden rein. Ich wollte sie erschrecken, aber sie ließ sich überhaupt nicht stören. Dann ging sie zu einer der Kabinen und zauberte das WC fort. Sie sah einen Moment lang in das Loch und sprang hinein. – Das ist alles, was ich gesehen habe. Aber komisch war das schon, den genau in der Toilette bin ich damals gestorben." Sie zeigte auf die betreffende Kabine

„Moment!" mischte sich Heini ein. „Du bist da drin gestorben? Wie?"

„Oh, das war auch irgendwie lustig." kicherte sie. „Ich wollte mich hierher zurückziehen, um... naja, das hab ich euch ja schon mal erzählt. Auf jeden Fall kamen so lustige Blubbergeräusche aus der Toilette und da sah ich eben nach. Gerade als ich in die Schüssel sah, stieg eine Blase auf und dann war ich tot."

„Einfach so, von der Blase?" fragte Ronny verwirrt.

„Nun die Lehrer die dann hier auftauchten, sagten mir – also so wie ich jetzt bin als Geist – dass ich verstunkertötet worden wäre. – Verzauberst du mich jetzt?"

Heini nickte Ronny zu, damit er auch zauberte.

Gemeinsam sprachen sie „_Illusia_!" auf Weihrauchia, die daraufhin glücklich kichernd unter die Decke schwebte.

Heini schaute in das Loch im Boden der Toilette.

„Nun da müssen wir wohl runter." erklärte er.

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt", erklärte Ronny.

„Da springe ich nicht runter."

„Ach komm schon. Ich mache es auch vor." sagte Heini und sprang todesmutig hinein.

Als er unten ankam rief er nach Oben „Alles klar, Ronny. Komm schon!"

„Nö!" rief Ronny zurück. „Ich denke nicht daran. Du macht doch immer das Finale ganz alleine. Ich warte hier, bis du wieder da bist. Und wenn du bis Morgen früh nicht zurück bist, dann fahre ich heim."

Tief unter dem Schloss hörte man Heini diverse Flüche ausstoßen, die hier natürlich nicht genannt werden, da es ja ein Jugendbuch ist.

Doch dann überkam Heini sein üblicher Heldenmut, der sich immer gegen Ende eines Buches aufzubauen scheint und er ging weiter und suchte Whiskey.

Irgendwann stand er vor einer Tür auf der deutlich ein löchriger Käse abgebildet war und das Wort ‚Käsekammer' stand.

Heine hatte nun den Verdacht, dass er seinem Ziel nahe sein könnte. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog die Klammer heraus, die er noch von Kräuterkuddelmuddel einstecken hatte. Er klemmte sie auf die Nase und öffnete die Tür.

Die Käsekammer, war ein großer Raum mit vielen Regalen, auf denen einmal sehr viele Käse gelegen haben müssen. Doch nun waren alle leer.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes, gegenüber von der Tür, war ein großer Tisch auf dem ein riesiger Camembert lag. Neben dem Käse stand Thomas Ratemal, allerdings schien der leicht durchsichtig zu sein und hielt ein kleines Stück Käse in der Hand.

Heini ging langsam auf ihn und den Tisch zu.

„Dhomas? Mast du Mwischky mgesehen?" fragte er undeutlich, da er ja eine Klammer auf der Nase hatte.

Doch Thomas schien ihn zu verstehen und zeigte auf den Käse. „Ja, sie ist da drin, nicht mehr lange und sie ist völlig verstunkertötet."

„Dhomas, mbitte mhelf mir. Ich muss sie mretten."

bettelte Heini doch Thomas schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Und da er langsam genug von Heinis komischer Aussprache hatte, beschloß er Heini über alles aufzuklären, bevor dieser noch mehr Fragen stellte.

„Ich werde dir nicht helfen! Mit jedem Atemzug den sie in diesem Käse macht, werde ich stärker und fange wieder an zu leben.

Ich war nur eine Erinnerung, gefangen in diesem Stück Käse." Er hielt das Käsestück in seiner Hand hoch, dass Heini als den käse erkannte, durch den er in die Vergangenheit gesehen hatte.

„Sie hat, genau wie du, davon gegessen und so bekam ich Macht über sie und führte sie hier her. Jetzt kann ich wieder leben und meinen schlimmsten Feind besiegen: Dich Heini Tupper. Oh, ja, du bist mein Feind!

Und bevor ich dir nun diese lächerliche Klammer von der Nase reiße, sollst du wissen, wer es war, der dich verstunkertötet hat. Ratemal! Werwohl!"

„Mwas msoll ich den mraten?" fragte Heini verwirrt zurück.

„Nicht was! Du Heini! Das ist mein Name: Ratemal, Thomas Ratemal. Doch mittlerweile kennt mich alle Welt unter dem Namen: Werwohl!"

Doch als er immer noch Heinis fragendes Gesicht sah, gab er auf es zu erklären und machte einen Schritt auf Heini zu, um ihm die Klammer von der Nase zu reißen.

Heine sprang jedoch zurück und eine wilde Jagd durch den Raum und um die Regale begann.

Jedoch endete sie fast so abrupt, wie sie begonnen hatte, weil Heini über seinen Schnürsenkel stolperte, hinfiel und dabei so ungeschickt gegen ein Regal krachte, dass sein Schuh hängen blieb.

„WAHHH!" schrie Ratemal und schreckte zurück.

Nun hielt er sich die Nase zu.

Heini brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Seine Socke schien so zu stinken, dass sie Ratemal abschreckte. Doch wenn seine Socke derart stank, fing es in Heinis Kopf an zu rattern, dann konnte der Käsegeruch doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm sein!

Er zog seine Socke aus und rappelte sich auf.

Dann humpelte er zum Tisch hin, gefolgt von Ratemal, der jedoch einen gebührenden Abstand hielt.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er entsetzt.

Heini stach seinen Zauberstab in den Käse hinein.

Das erste was geschah, war, dass Whiskey plötzlich vom Camembert ausgespuckt wurde.

Dann schien er innerlich zu zerfließen.

„Fonduezauber!" erklärte Heini stolz, nun wieder mit normaler Aussprache, da er in der Überzeugung, der Käse rieche nicht schlimmer als seine Socken, – und den Geruch kannte er ja – die Klammer von der Nase genommen hatte.

Er mochte einfaches Maggi zwar nicht besonderes, aber bei den Fonduegerichten hatte er aufgepasst.

„Nein." schrie Ratemal und stürzte auf Heini zu.

Doch der ganze Camembert war zu einer labbrigen Flüssigkeit zusammengeschrumpft.

„Na warte, das wird dir gegen mich nicht helfen." drohte Ratemal und zog Whiskys Zauberstab den er ihr abgenommen hatte.

Heini zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und sagte schnell „_Heckmegdreckweg_!"

Nun flog etwas von Ratemal weg – doch es war nicht dessen Zauberstab sondern das Käsestück, da Heini in der Aufregung nicht richtig gezielt hatte.

Doch noch während Ratemal laut loslachte und sich schon siegessicher wähnte, fiel ihm plötzlich der Zauberstab aus der Hand und seien Erscheinung wurde immer blasser, bis er nicht mehr zu erkennen war.

Heini starrte ungläubig in seine Richtung.

Nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte schaute er sich um und erkannte, was geschehen war.

Der Käse, in dem Ratemal als Erinnerung gelebt hatte, war zufällig genau in Heinis stinkenden Schuh gerollt und hatte sich fast völlig aufgelöst.

Nur noch ein keiner Klumpen war übrig und floss blubbernd aus dem Schuh heraus.

Whisky wachte in diesem Moment auf und wollte etwas sagen – doch der Gestank von Heinis Käsefüßen ließ sie wieder ohnmächtig werden.

Heini ging zu seinem Schuh und drehte ihn um.

Der Rest des Käses fiel auf den Boden und er zog Socken und Schuh wieder an.

Dann steckte er das kleine Käsestück ein und half Whiskey wieder hoch, die nun endlich wieder Luft bekam.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum dem Rohr zurück, durch das sie nach Unten gekommen waren.

Ronny freute sich Heinis Stimme zu hören – bei seiner Schwester war er sich nicht so sicher – und lief schnell Hilfe holen.

Professor Nachtigall zauberte die beiden Schüler nach oben und brachte Whiskey in die Krankenstation.

Ronny hatte ihr zu folgen, da sie ja seine Schwester war – und nun war er sich sicher, nicht erfreut zu sein.


	13. Chapter 13: Käsefüße

**Kapitel 13: Käsefüße**

Heini hatte von Professor Nachtigall die Anweisung erhalten, zu Professor Dummwietür zu gehen, der seit kurzem wieder da sei.

So tapste Heini recht müde nach all der Aufregung zum Direktorenbüro.

Dort sah ein fröhlich grinsender Dummwietür hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hallo! Heini. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

„Klasse", brummte Heini und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Wo waren sie überhaupt? Und warum sind sie jetzt hier? Und kamen nicht früher, um mir zu helfen?"

„Oh, ich habe mit Minister Matsch ein paar Bierchen und einige Gläser Drachenblut getrunken und als ich eben zurückkam, waren sie schon fertig." erklärte er.

„ABER SIE KAMEN ZU SPÄT!" beharrte Heini lautstark.

Dummwietür erhob sich erhaben und sagte von oben herab: „Ein Zauberer kommt niemals zu spät, Frodo Beutlin. Er kommt immer genau dann an, wenn er es beabsichtigt."

„Wer ist Frodo? So heiße ich nicht!" fragte Heini verwirrt.

„Oh – nicht? Entschuldigung, ich bewerbe mich zur Zeit noch für andere Projekte... jetzt habe ich es, sie sind eine junge Hexe und wollten zum Blocksberg?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und sank zurück in seinen Stuhl.

„Sehe ich aus, wie ein Mädchen?" erwiderte Heini beleidigt. „Wir sind außerdem in England und der Blocksberg liegt in Deutschland."

„Ohoh... ja richtig! Wir sind in Hochwärts? Heini? Heini Tupper? Und ich bin ihr Schulleiter? Dann muss ich ihnen jetzt wohl nur noch genug Punkte für ihre Tat geben, damit ihr Haus wieder einmal den Pokal gewinnt und sie einfach zu Bett schicken."

„Ähm, die eine oder andere Erklärung wäre schon ganz nett." gab Heini zu bedenken.

„Hach, die Jungend von heute", stöhnte Dummwietür.

„Na, gut... die Kurzfassung:

Offensichtlich ist Whisky Wiesel an einen Käse gelangt, in dem eine Erinnerung von Werwohl eingeschossen war. Dieser hat sie daraufhin beeinflusst, den Camembert zu suchen und anzuschneiden. Und ja er ist der Erbe und somit der Enterbte. Der Gestank ihrer Füße hat alles vernichtest. Whiskey wird es bald besser gehen und auch die anderen verstunkerten Personen werden in Kürze von Madam Pollypocket und Professor Kraut, mit Hilfe der Ahlen Runkeln geheilt werden. Das Schloss wird keine Schönheitsfarm. Professor Lockenherz kommt in das Zaubererkrankenhaus St. Kiwi, wo er sich sicher wohl fühlen wird und räumt damit die Stelle für einen neuen Lehrer im nächsten Band. – So, und jetzt endschuldigen sie mich bitte, eines der vierzehn Gläser Drachenblut war wohl nicht in Ordnung."

„Aber woher hatte Whisky -" wollte Heini nachfragen, kam jedoch nicht dazu das ‚den verhexten Käse?' anzuhängen, da in diesem Moment die Tür schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde und Lucifer Malfreu in der Tür stand.

„Soso, meine ganze Ablenkung hat also nichts gebracht?" fragte er. „Dann muss ich mir das nächste Mal wohl etwas anderes Ausdenken..." sagte er, als er gefolgt von Hoby ins Zimmer schritt.

„Sie stecken also dahinter!" bemerkte Heini.

„Wissen sie das den noch nicht? Ach herje, hab ich mich wohl verplappert. Aber was soll's, das Kapitel ist schon wieder viel zu lang und der Leser will dieses Buch sicher endlich durchhaben, damit er es genüsslich verbrennen kann! Ja, ich stecke dahinter, aber sie können mir nichts beweisen, deshalb verabschiede ich mich nun aus diesem Buch und hoffe, im nächsten Band nicht wieder auftauchen zu müssen!" erklärte er angewidert und stolzierte hinaus.

Hoby seufzt und folgte seinem Auftragsgeber hinaus.

Doch da bekam Heini eine Idee:

Er sprang auf und rannte hinter den Beiden her.

„Hoby! Herr Malfreu!" schrie er und hatte sie auch bald eingeholt.

Lucifer stöhnte laut und ließ die Schultern hängen, als er erkannte, dass er immer noch nicht aus diesem Band heraus war.

Heini zog seinen Schuh aus und reichte seine stinkende Socke Hoby. „Die schenke ich dir."

Hoby, der allerlei Gerüche gewohnt war nahm die Socke voller Freude entgegen. „Meister! Herr! Sie stinkt mehr als ihr Käse! Ich bin aus dem Vertrag raus!" verkündete er.

Lucifer konnte darauf jedoch nichts mehr erwidern, da er bewusstlos am Boden lag – und somit endlich diesem Band verließ.

Hoby steckte die Socke ein und ging mit Heini in dessen Gruppenraum, wo sie den anderen von seinen neusten Heldentaten berichteten.

Am nächsten Tag waren auch schon wieder alle geheilt, wie es Dummwietür angekündigt hatte und die Griffinsklos feierten mit Hoby eine wunderschöne Tupper-Party.

Somit neigt sich dieser Band nun seinem Abschluss zu.

Alle waren glücklich und zu frieden. Alle? Wirklich alle?

Nein, denn ein kleines gallisches Dorf leistet erbitterten Widerstand gegen die gesamte Buchreihe.

Der kleine Draconix ersinnt insgeheim mit dem Druiden Schnippix Zaubertänke, die ihnen zu größeren Auftritten verhelfen werden. Und der Centurio Luciferus stellt insgeheim mit seinem Verbündeten Werwohl-Warwohlnix eine Armee auf, um in einem der künftigen Bände zuzuschlagen.

Doch das ist eine vollkommen andere Geschichte und so beschließen wir dieses Buch mit dem letzten Wort (mit Ausnahme der Erklärungen dahinter):

**Ente**(3)

* * *

**Erklärung:**

3.) ‚Ente': Für die Zubereitung von Ente, schlagen sie bitte Seite 54 im Buch 'Fortschitte in Maggi' auf.

* * *

**Nachwort: Zur Erinnerung und Information:**

Diese Story war an sich nur ein Ableger von Lenilas Parodie "Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix" die ebenfalls bei FFNet zu finden ist (2706305/1/)

Lenila hat schon geäußert, wenn ihre Story mal fertig ist, ein Parodie auf Band 1 zu verfassen.  
Vermutlicher Titel: **Heini Tupper und das Bein der Meisen**

Und ich selber hab schon angefangen ein paar Zeilen und Gedanken zu notieren zu eine Parodie von Band 4:  
**Heini Tupper und der Tannen-Gobelin**  
Leider habe ich demnächst nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Schreiebn, so dass sich dieses Projekt etwas ziehen kann.  
Aber ich werde die Kapitel natürlich dann auch hier nach und nach veröffentlichen.


End file.
